


Take Care of Each Other

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Grave, Grief/Mourning, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Suicide, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Chiaki killed herself to escape bullying, her ghost talks to Nagito and Hajime at her grave





	Take Care of Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ManipulativeCanries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManipulativeCanries/pseuds/ManipulativeCanries) in the [Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests) collection. 



“Have we triumphed over the despair, Hajime?” Nagito asked, looking down at Chiaki’s grave. The painful squeezing in his chest told him otherwise, but who was he to know? He was never chosen by hope anyway. 

“No,” Hajime wished he was the sort of person to be able to muster up an empathetic response to his inarguably, incredibly mentally ill boyfriend, but he couldn’t. Not when he was standing at his girlfriend’s grave on her birthday and feeling that helpless, hopeless grief all over again. He couldn’t protect her. And he couldn’t take care of Nagito by himself. Everything he did made him feel worse. 

Nagito got Chiaki’s game girl out of his pocket and started looping around the track in Hello Kitty Racers. He could almost play it with his eyes closed now, it being one of the games that was easy enough to play mindlessly that she’d had in her collection. He played video games almost all the time now. He thought maybe that would be the appropriate cosmic balance. Obviously he should be dead, not her. It was his luck’s fault that she’d gotten so hurt and so sad. Playing also made him feel like she was still there. 

Hajime had the opposite feelings. He felt revulsion and disgust every time he heard Nagito clicking the buttons, so hesitant and pathetic, not smooth and competent like her. He wished he could take the damn thing away from him, but he’d tried once and Nagito had gone nonverbal until he finally gave it back, regrettably after a rather violent breakdown. Those games were Chiaki’s and if she was gone, no one should play them. Nobody in the whole damn world had any right to the things that made her happy, not when it had failed her like this. Least of all Nagito. He’d failed to protect her just as much as Hajime. 

“Look Chiaki,” Nagito’s voice broke the uneasy silence, “I’m taking care of your Animal Crossing town. I don’t let the weeds grow and I make your friends happy.” He’d switched games and was now holding out the game, showing the grave the circle of flowers he’d planted. 

Hajime couldn’t take it anymore. It was all so stupid. Nagito was always so stupid. Or cruel, sometimes it was hard to tell which. “Stop it!” he snapped, harshly, tears threatening to spill over his eyelids. He reached out and slapped Nagito’s arm hard, knocking the Game Girl out of his hand.

He flinched, expecting to hear it clatter on the stone and possibly shatter, but the sound never came. When he looked around, he saw Nagito staring at the ground, tears streaming down his face, and rubbing his arm. And Chiaki, standing in front of him, holding out the Game Girl for him to take. 

“Chiaki?!” Hajime whispered, “Is it you?” 

“Yes,” she said, though her voice sounded more like a memory than something he was actually hearing, “I can’t stay. But I wanted to talk to you guys.” 

Nagito gave her a blissful smile, reaching out to hold her hand. He always accepted everything with such ease. “I love you.” It was the most important thing for her to know, he thought, he had a million questions, but nothing that would change the outcome of what had happened. And everything he wanted to say boiled down to that. 

“I love you too,” Chiaki reached up to wipe his tears away, “And you, Hajime. I love you. I’m so sorry I left. I just couldn’t take it anymore.” 

“You should have told us!” he shouted, as a flood of tears burst forth, “I would have protected you!” 

Chiaki nodded, “I know that now. That would have been a better idea. But it’s not what happened. I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Nagito shook his head, “We love you. We’ll be with you again someday. I hope I will be soon.” The cancer diagnosis weighed heavily in the back of his mind. He really should tell Hajime about that soon. 

“Well, for now,” Chiaki pulled them both into her arms, “I just wanted to tell you how much I love you two. Please take care of each other for me, okay?” 

Hajime shuffled guiltily, then nodded, gripping the back of her hoodie. He’d try to do better. He really would. 

“Nagito, I’m sorry. I love you,” he sighed, wrapping his arm around him as well. 

“I love you too, Hajime. You don’t have to apologize to worthless tra-” Chiaki cut him off with a kiss. 

“I’ll be watching over you two, okay?” Chiaki said, as she pulled away. “I have to go now.” She leaned over to give Hajime one last kiss. 

“Goodbye,” she smiled, stepping back to wave to them with both hands before disappearing. 

Hajime slipped his hand into Nagito’s free one and led him away from the grave, “Let’s go home.”


End file.
